This invention relates to pockets for holding a single or a small batch of sheets of paper, and particularly to the construction of an enclosure which provides “direct write” storage and access for a top leaf enclosed therein, where one entry lip of the pocket is on a border of one edge of the pocket forming a “book edge” for retaining the margin side of a leaf, and dual corner tab pockets are on the opposing edge's corners for retaining one or both corners opposing the margin edge of said leaf, thereby allowing the secure entry of one or more leaves therein, allowing the encoding of the sequence position of the leaf when placed therein as to a place in either “last in first seen” or “last in last seen” position, offering secure sequential viewing along the book edge when the ends secured under the corner tabs are both free, and providing for direct writing on the surface of the top leaf when the pocket is laid face up.
Small count multi-sheet pockets have been available which are formed with “picture tab” corners. Preferably for storing single sheets, small batches of sheets may be stored within them. In these types of pockets, the leaf is tucked under the corners and retained. This technique is used for pictures in a photo album. In addition, pockets with a strip edge on either side are used with similar success for holding single or small batches of sheets as seen on the panel of a book cover used as a menu or for retaining note cards, typically in a pocket size format. These pockets do not provide a book edge in combination with two corner tab pockets, and consequentially cannot provide for both secure sequential turning and the capability for placement marking as to last in first seen or last in last seen.
The pocket according to the invention provides a secure binding edge on the margin side of the leaf that is an elongated band that spans the complete margin of the host leaf and is enclosed to provide secure storage along that edge as well as to allow the temporary attachment of multiple leaves when the opposing edges are free and the leaves are turned as a mini-book. The dual corners provide secure storage for the leaf when both corners opposing the margin are enclosed thereunder, and offers a way to mark the chronological relationship of a leaf to a batch of leaves when one corner is left untucked. The untucked “state” is a sign that the leaf has been put in the order “last in first seen” and the dual tucked position is a sign that the leaves are all in chronological order “last in last seen.” Of course, the opposite encoding can be used where one always stacks for the objective of “last in last seen” and always tucks both corners. Any of the currently known pocket styles can support this as well. If, however, one wants to always keep the stack referential in chronological order of capture, and this is the intended semi-permanent state of storage of a leaf, and uses the pocket configuration for only temporarily holding pages out of order, in a temporary state(one corner untucked) until properly placed in chronology(marked by being placed below the batch of leaves with both corners tucked) then a pocket of the kind in this invention is necessary. The advantage offered by the combination of bindings further ensures that all the leaves are secure from adhoc dislocation, whether encoded and placed in “temporary” or semi-permanent holding position. Unbinding the upper corner or lower corner leaves that corner of the leaf or leaves free to “peel”. Unbinding both tucked corners allows for mini-book turning of all of the leaves which are each held along the “book binding edge”. The top surface can sustain direct writing on the entire writing surface thereof. A small batch, secure locking pocket, with multiple sheet interrogation at a corner, and further having direct write on for the top leaf has been unavailable.
The advantage of the bookbinding pocket of this invention is the ability to construct the device on high speed folder/gluer equipment. Forming the pocket where the glue lines are parallel and where the glue on both parallel edges can be applied a the same location in the production line, at the same time, on opposing edges is an advantage in cost reduction to the production. The pattern employed in this configuration minimizes material waste while permitting the formation of the opposing pocket sets without requiring that the pocket pattern be flipped over.
The advantage of sealing the portion of the binding edge where a pattern of removable holes is positioned permits the formation of a removable hole with the added strength of the bonded material surrounding it. This lets the hole be reused many times without fatiguing.
A slice cut in the margin band permits one half page flipping forward of a stack of retained leaves while retaining the page turning property of the original book binding edge.
The use of slots to hold a refillable label strip permits relabeling of the pocket and reuse without permanently marking the pocket as would the corner tab label insert or the provision of a corner with a cut out so that the top sheet could be labeled and viewed through the cut out.
Forming the book binding pocket with a window adapter or integrally sectioning out a portion of a window adapter from the pocket itself allows the pocket to be attached to a number of different host products.